Hesitation
by remorseofthedead
Summary: Usopp has had a crush on Franky since he joined the crew, but will the events that took place at Water 7 get in the way?


I do not own One Piece.

* * *

He was strong, brave, and not afraid to be whoever he wanted to be. He was a true pirate, and I think I love him. I know I would never stand a chance, he is so much older than me and seems to like women quite a bit. But still, it is nice to dream, even if I know it will never come true.

The hours we spend working together, working on different things, like improvements for Sunny, or just some crazy idea I thought up that would, more than likely, end in failure. I'm just thankful that he never mentions my disastrous inventions, he just smile broadly and assures me that my next will work.

That might be one of the reasons I love him, he is always so kind and fun to be around. Although, sometimes I can't help but let my mind wander back to Water 7, but I try and convince myself that that masked man who said such cruel, though partially true, words and hurt me, before throwing me to his lackeys, is an entirely different person. That couldn't be our Franky, who cries at everything, who constantly gives slightly painful hugs with huge metal arms, who always tries to make everyone happy and who is always there when I need someone. No, that…masked man has to be someone completely different. Our Franky would never say such cruel things, would never mock or ridicule me and would never attack me. But sometimes, very rarely, I flinch when his arms reach toward me or expect hurtful words, when Chopper, Luffy and I accidentally mess up one of his inventions. I'm sure he notices these small movements, he never says anything, but sometimes I could swear that I see a hint of sadness and possibly guilt cross his face, but it is always quickly wiped away. On days that I remember that island, I try my best to not get near Franky, not because I think he will hurt me or anything, but I know he can tell when I have those thoughts, and it seems to hurt him. Although those days are getting further and further apart, today happens to be one.

Right now, I am sitting on the railing at the back of the ship, staring out into the sea. I sigh softly as I hear heavy footsteps, that could only belong to Franky approach me. He stops next to me, thankfully an arms length away. "Hey little bro, can I talk to you?" He asks, not looking at me.

"Ah….um, I don't know, I have somethings to do, I…I need to make some more ammo, and I promised to work on Nami's climatact and tell Chopper a story." I quickly mumble out, all of them lies, fidgeting. He sigh softly, running his hand through his blue hair.

"Usopp….I know what you are doing. I don't blame you. If…if I was you, I wouldn't want to be around me either. I would probably hate me…I can't understand why the rest of the crew excepting, let alone why you would willingly be around me. I just wanted you to know that I'm not upset when you avoid me….but I really am sorry." He whispers out, before walking away, going to his workshop.

Sighing once again, I get off the rail and follow him down. Hesitating slightly, I take a deep breath and push open the door, where I find Franky half-hearteningly tinkering with some machine. He looks up sharply when he hears me enter, before turning his head back down, but not before I could see the slight tear streaks on his cheeks.

"Franky…I, I do like spending time with you, and it…it's not like I am afraid of you or anything, it is just sometimes I just can't help but think about…about what happened in Water 7. Even though I know that you would never do something like that…I just…just can't help how my body reacts…I'm not angry, nor do I hate you. I forgave you for what happened before you even joined the crew, and I am sure everyone else did as well. So don't feel bad or anything, okay?" I assure, hoping that he will stop feeling so guilty. Looking back up at him, I am horrified to see even more tears stream down his face, before pulling me to his chest, whispering how happy he is that I don't hate him. Getting over my initial shock, I smile broadly, returning the hug.

Everything started getting better after that day. I no longer felt uncomfortable around him, other than times I started thinking about how amazing he looked and how much I would like to kiss him, when those thoughts surfaced, I always found a reason to leave the room, not wanting to give away my feelings.

It has been a few months since we had our talk, we have gotten a new crew member since then, a skeleton names Brook. Although I was terrified of him at first, he turned out to be a pretty cool guy. Tonight we are all drinking and eating and singing and dancing to celebrate the joining of our new musician. Franky is pretty much completely wasted, having tried to have a drinking contest with Zoro and Nami, who never seem to get drunk. He is currently siting next to me, slurring out sentences that I couldn't understand if I wanted to. He suddenly stops, placing his hand on the back of my head seconds before I feel pressure against my lips. It takes me a few seconds to realize what was going on, to realize that Franky, the guy I have been crushing on for months, was kissing me. By the time I was able to will myself to move, he pulls back before mumbling an apology and passing out right on the deck.

Sighing loudly, I walk away, to try and clear my head. I tell myself that it was nothing, that he was just drunk and it didn't really mean anything. Feeling the familiar disappointment, I head to bedroom and climb into bed, curling up and trying to ignore all of the noise coming from the deck.

Waking up the next morning, I find myself alone in the bunk room. I stand up, change my clothes and walk out onto the deck, finding everyone, save for Nami, Robin and Sanji passed out. Seeing Franky, the memories of last night flash through my mind, making my heart sink. Sighing softly, I make my way to the galley, where I can hear movement, no doubt Sanji preparing breakfast.

All day I have avoiding Franky, something I haven't done in months. But every time I am anywhere near him, I think of last night and have to fight the urge to kiss him. Right now, I am sitting in the bunk room, tinkering with Kabuto when he walks in, apparently having been looking for me.

"Hey, Usopp-bro, I wanted to apologize for last night." I look down as I feel the usual tightness in my chest that comes with disappointment and tears begin prickling my eyes. "I was…I was really drunk and couldn't help myself. You are such a super guy, you have always been a really super guy. But that is not excuse for me to do something like that." He mutters, looking embarrassed.

"Are…are you saying that you….that you like me Franky?" I ask nervously, standing up stunned. He turns his head to the side, rubbing the back of his head.

"…Yeah, something like that…but don't worry, don't think you have to do anything. I have no right to even think that you might have feelings for me after what I did."

Smiling suddenly, I close the distance between us and grab his open Hawaiian shirt and pull him down, pushing our lips together. "I love you, Franky," I whisper, pulling away. He looks at me shocked for a few minutes, before smiling brightly and pulling me into another kiss.


End file.
